<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Goddesses' Gift by ArinaKuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027115">A Goddesses' Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga'>ArinaKuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, deity involved, there's bits about drowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Dahyun finds a mysterious woman lying by a ruined shrine deep in the woods</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I’ll come back when the first flower bloom, I love you Dahyun.”</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Goddesses' Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there everyone, this fic is written for the underrated ships Ficfest. Hope you guys enjoy it, cause I enjoyed writing it :D</p><p>The song for this fic <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYQgeVyNIrc">Alexia Avina - Fit Into</a><br/>The <a href="https://twitter.com/anothingqueer/status/1316794265947627522">Moodboard</a><br/>Inspired by this video <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clOKcBJt1UE">Parting Gift (Animated Short)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day for Dahyun, walking back to her home deep in the woods with a bag of seed in hand that she got from the market, ready to plant in her garden. It was her resting day from working her garden, so she decided to take a breather by going to the town nearby. When she passed by the florist stand, she couldn’t resist buying new seeds, still having hope that she could grow something in her backyard. Well, last hope.</p><p>The pathway to her house was small, surrounded by trees towering above her, encompassing her in their shadows. Some would say it was eerie, but to her, it felt comforting, as if the forest was shading her from the sun.</p><p>She memorized every pothole and roots littering the path, avoiding it with ease as she learned it the hard way, falling on her knees or on her ass. She turned to the right, wanting to greet the shrine that had always been there but stopped in her track at the sight of it in ruin. A tree had fallen on it, probably from the storm last night. But that wasn’t the only thing that caught her attention.</p><p>A girl in a white dress was lying on the ground next to it.</p><p>Dahyun sprung into action, kneeling next to the girl and hovering above her to check for injuries. When she saw nothing, her eyes couldn’t help but linger on her face. She was beautiful, almost ethereal with how light her hair was. She almost jumped away when the girl’s eyes snapped open.</p><p>They stared at each other; none made a move.</p><p>“Are you okay…?” Dahyun asked warily.</p><p>The girl sat up, rubbing her head. “I-I think so.”</p><p>Dahyun stood up, extending her hand toward the girl and she took it. Her hand was soft and warm, a contrast to her calloused one. “Did you remember what happened?”</p><p>The girl furrowed her eyebrows, contemplating. She looked at the ruined shrine, eyes widen in shock. She was about to walk toward it, but she stumbled in her step.</p><p>Dahyun grabbed onto her arm. “Maybe you need to rest for a bit.”</p><p>The girl relented, nodding in agreement.</p><p>“You can stay with me for the time being, my home isn’t far from here,” Dahyun said softly. “I’m Dahyun. What’s your name?”</p><p>The girl took a second to answer. “Mina.”</p><p>“Mina.” Dahyun decided that she liked how it rolled off her tongue. “Well then Mina, let’s go?”</p><p>Mina nodded and off they went toward her house, hands still clasped together throughout the way.</p><p>---</p><p>They reached her house and Dahyun felt embarrassed when she realized how unorganized it was. Her gardening tools were all over the yard and she knew for a fact that the inside was even worse. Did she even tidy her bed before she left for town? Well, too late for that.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s a bit messy inside.” Dahyun unlocked the door and went straight to picking up the items littering the floor. Her clothes were everywhere, and she picked each one with lightning speed. “It’s just that I’m used to living alone, so I tidy it up when I want to.” She dumped her clothes into the hamper, grimacing when she realized how much washing needed to be done.</p><p>“It’s okay. It adds a certain charm to it,” Mina teased.</p><p>Dahyun laughed at that. “Right, messy is charming apparently.”</p><p>“It just shows how very lived in a place is. It makes the house feel cozy,” Mina said wistfully.</p><p>And Dahyun couldn’t deny that. Her house was cozy, despite the tininess. It’s a tiny space that she called her own. The ‘bedroom’ and the living room was separated by a curtain and the kitchen was in plain view on the left. The only place that had any privacy was the bathroom and closet. She decorated the empty space by placing potted plants in every corner of the house. There were plants hanging from the shelves too among the books and over her bed. It’s more forest than house, but she loved it with every fiber of her being.</p><p>“I’m taking that as a compliment.” Dahyun grinned.</p><p>“It is one,” Mina reassured her. She strode in, taking in the surroundings. “You have a lot of plants.”</p><p>“Well, I am a botanist.”</p><p>Mina tilted her head. “Botanist?”</p><p>“Actually, ex-botanist because I quit my job, but botanist is essentially someone that studies about plants.” She walked to a section of the house where there were several labeled potted plants and crouch next to it. “So, you see here, I’m studying the soils to see if there’s any difference between them.”</p><p>Mina crouched next to her, leaning close looking fascinated. “Why are you studying soils?”</p><p>“Trying to find which soil is the best for growing crops or flowers. That was the core of my research and this little experiment might help me when I become a florist later.”</p><p>The pot did have different looking soil in it and each one had some type of bud already showing, except for one.</p><p>“Did you do anything to this one?” Mina asked, pointing at the pot that had nothing growing.</p><p>“I did, but somehow the root didn’t take no matter how much I tried,” Dahyun murmured. She stood up and beckoned Mina to follow her to the sliding door overlooking the backyard. She opened the curtain and showed Mina how barren it was. “The soil in that pot is from the backyard. I can’t seem to grow anything and it’s bewildering me,” she sighed. “It has the right <em>everything</em> for plants to grow, but it won’t. So, I went into town today to buy new seeds and try planting again, but I doubt it would grow. It’s been a year since I started this, so this might be the last time I try.”</p><p>Mina hummed, understanding. “Maybe one day you’ll figure it out.” Mina tried sounding positive and it lifted Dahyun’s spirit up.</p><p>“Maybe if I have the drive for it,” Dahyun said with a smile. “Now enough about me, let me make us some tea.”</p><p>---</p><p>Night fell onto the household and Mina had made herself at home very easily. They had been chatting up a storm, more so her than Mina, but she didn’t mind. The mysterious front seemed to add more to her charm. She was surprised at how easy it was to bond with the girl.</p><p>She was making dinner for two, Mina helping with the preparation. They worked well together in the kitchen with her giving instructions and Mina following it perfectly. It was nice, she thought. In a matter of minutes, they finished cooking and began eating.</p><p>Despite not wanting to pry lest she made the other girl uncomfortable, she was still curious, so she couldn’t help but ask. “Did you remember? How you end up at the shrine?”</p><p>Mina paused her chewing, blinking owlishly at Dahyun. “I was taking shelter under the shrine from the rain and then there was a bright flash above me.” She put down her spoon. “I’m sorry Dahyun if you’re not comfortable with me staying I could leave—”</p><p>“Wait, wait, it’s not that I’m uncomfortable, I was curious. Why were you taking shelter at the shrine? Was your home too far away?” Dahyun asked.</p><p>Mina was hesitant to answer. “I… don’t have a home.”</p><p>“Oh.” It was Dahyun’s turn to be stunned. She felt bad for asking. “I’m sorry, that was very insensitive of me.”</p><p>Mina shook her head. “Don’t apologize, it’s not. I’m still a stranger here, so it’s natural for you to ask that. I don’t really mind,” she reassured her.</p><p>Dahyun sighed in relief. “Well, you can stay here for as long as you want then. I live alone, but I don’t mind the company.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you, thank you Dahyun.”</p><p>Dahyun beamed and continued eating. She had a million different questions swirling in her head, but she thought, she could take her time getting to know more of Mina. If the girl wanted to.</p><p>---</p><p>The sleeping arrangement was thankfully not as awkward as Dahyun had thought. She didn’t have an extra mattress and was already resigned to sleep on the couch for the rest of Mina’s time here, but the girl vehemently rejected the option.</p><p>“I’m the guest so I’m the one that should sleep on the couch,” Mina stated, a sense of finality in her tone. “Please Dahyun, I’ll feel bad if I take your bed. Besides, the couch is comfy too.”</p><p>Dahyun sighed, she felt that there was no way to win against Mina because of how determined she was. “Alright then. But if you start having back pain or a limp in your step, we’ll have this conversation again.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Dahyun shook her head, smiling. She went to the wardrobe, taking out an extra blanket, and gave it to Mina. She went around the house to turn off the lights and finally got on her bed. They settled down eventually after Dahyun pulled the curtain covering her bed. The house was dark, safe for the glow from the moon coming in through the blinds. The sound of the forest was loud, and it served as a background noise that usually lulled Dahyun to sleep, but she couldn’t. The event from today was fresh in her mind as she tried to make sense of what happened. And it seemed she wasn’t the only one who’s awake.</p><p>“Are you awake?” Mina asked.</p><p>Dahyun hummed. “I am.”</p><p>“Can’t sleep?”</p><p>Dahyun pulled the curtain a little bit so that only her head was visible. “Nope.”</p><p>“Me too.” Mina adjusted herself so that she was sitting. “My head is too busy. Yours too?”</p><p>Dahyun nodded. “I feel like I need to do something about that shrine.”</p><p>“Oh? What do you mean?”</p><p>Dahyun sat up too, pushing the curtain open. “I might go and repair it. I have the tools and everything.”</p><p>“You would?” Mina looked surprised.</p><p>Dahyun nodded. “I think I’m capable of repairing it, so why not?”</p><p>Mina was speechless, staring at her as if to see she wasn't lying. “Whatever deity that lives there would thank you for your kindness.”</p><p>“That’s… a unique way of thinking.” Dahyun tilted her head.</p><p>Mina chuckled. “It’s weird, I know.”</p><p>Dahyun shook her head. “My mom has that way of thinking. She believed that a shrine is a house for deities,” she said wistfully. “Even if it’s true or not, that shrine is something that’s worth preserving.”</p><p>“Your mom sounds wise.”</p><p>“She is,” Dahyun sighed softly. She laid back down, pulling the comforter up to her chin. “I guess that’s decided, I’ll go check up on it tomorrow morning.” She held onto the curtain, “goodnight Mina,” then close it.</p><p>“Goodnight Dahyun and thank you.”</p><p>Dahyun could only hum, already on her way to slumber.</p><p>---</p><p>She made do with her promise, starting her project of repairing the shrine first thing in the morning. After making breakfast she went to assess the damage and she concluded that it would take a few weeks for it to be repaired. Most of the items she needed won’t pose a problem because she could buy at the next town over. However, the statue might take longer since its condition was worse. It’s cracked down the middle and she knew gluing it wouldn’t work. It needed to be made new.</p><p>And so, she started the cleaning process. Taking her time sawing the huge branch that crashed through the shrine’s roof so that she’ll be able to move and dispose of it in the forest. When there’s no more debris blocking the way, she realized that it was going to take a lot longer than she had anticipated because the roof was rotting. She needed to rip it off and replace it with a new one.</p><p>She scratched her head and sighed. Of course, it would take longer to finish because the shrine was old. It was here even before she moved to that house. She had two options now, fix it or leave it to rot. The latter option becoming more and more enticing because nobody would come here anymore. But there was a voice at the back of her head, whispering to her (it sounded like her mom’s). She closed her eyes to listen.</p><p>
  <em>It was a few days after she officially bought the house. Her mother came to help her unpack, but she got bored and suddenly they were exploring the area around it, stumbling on the abandoned shrine. Her mother was immediately interested in it, leaving Dahyun behind to check up on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know why shrines are made Dahyun-ah?” She asked as they stood in front of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For worship?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother hummed in agreement. “And for housing the deity inside.” She brushed off the leaves and clasped her hands together to pay respect. “And this home is the only one that they have.”</em>
</p><p>She shuddered from the memory and opened her eyes, staring right at the statue itself, a woman hugging a stag. She made her choice then and there, and she was going to stick to it.</p><p>She cleaned until evening. Everything was laid out perfectly and all she needed to do was build a roof and paint it prettily. The walls of the shrine were surprisingly in good condition, safe for a few but she could fix those no problem. The statue, however, she needed to bring it to town tomorrow and ask the sculptor if they could sculpt a new one.</p><p>She arrived home and was bombarded with the smell of something delicious wafting out the kitchen. With how long she had been living alone, she almost forgot what it felt like to come home to someone waiting.</p><p>“Hello Dahyun,” Mina greeted her cheerfully.</p><p>Dahyun greeted back as excitedly. “Hey, you’re cooking?”</p><p>“I am. Come on in, eat while it’s still hot.”</p><p>Dahyun walked into the kitchen, stomach growling at the sight of the dish. She realized she didn’t have lunch today. “Curry, my favorite.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind then. But to be honest, that’s the only thing that I know how to cook perfectly,” Mina said sheepishly. “I’m sorry I had to scrounge your kitchen.”</p><p>Dahyun took a seat and Mina put a plate of rice in front of her. She scooped the curry and let it cover the whole rice. “It’s okay, you needed to eat too. I don’t really mind.” She mixed everything on her plate and took the first bite. A wave of comfort hit her. She closed her eyes, chewing it slowly and savoring the taste.</p><p>“Is it okay?” Mina asked from across the table.</p><p>Dahyun opened her eyes and smiled widely. “It’s delicious. I haven’t had curry for a long time.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” Mina beamed at her and then started eating too. “So how was it? The shrine,” she asked.</p><p>“A lot of work needs to be done. More than I thought, but I’m still going to try my best to repair it.”</p><p>“Is there anything that I can do to help?”</p><p>Dahyun mulled over the offer, taking a second to answer. Since Mina would be staying with her for some time, she could use the extra hand around the house while she did the heavy work. “I might need help taking care of the house while I work on the shrine. If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“I can help with that,” Mina agreed enthusiastically.</p><p>“Great! We can go grocery shopping tomorrow to stock up for two and buy your clothes because I’m sure you’re not all that comfortable wearing mine.” Dahyun made a mental list of what else to buy, not realizing the look of fascination on Mina’s face.</p><p>“That would require money.”</p><p>“And I have enough for the both of us,” Dahyun reassured her. “You help me around the house is already payment enough.”</p><p>Mina was stunned by the offer. “Thank you, Dahyun. For everything,” she said gratefully.</p><p>“It’s no problem.” Dahyun was about to dig back into her food when Mina suddenly jolted, surprising her.</p><p>“I almost forgot.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Mina grinned at her. “Welcome home Dahyun.”</p><p>Dahyun couldn’t help but laugh as happiness bubbled up inside of her. She didn’t think hearing those words would make her this emotional. “I’m home.”</p><p>And so, an arrangement was made.</p><p>---</p><p>It didn’t take long for Mina to mold herself into her everyday life. As if she was already there from the start. They do everything together; cooking, eating, cleaning, and even gardening. And within a week, they had a comfortable routine going for them.</p><p>But out of all the things they did, she loved it when Mina would ask her about gardening. She didn’t mind indulging in the girl’s thirst for knowledge, delighted to share what she knew. Learning turned into doing as she oversaw Mina planting the tomatoes in the raised garden bed. She instructed her throughout the process and they successfully finish within a day.</p><p>On days where she focused her attention on the shrine, Mina would stay with her, observing whatever it was she was doing and making sure that she ate when the time came. Dahyun liked days like these because the attention she was getting made her feel good. It made her feel less… alone.</p><p>As days went by, she could feel them getting closer. She was usually not the type to easily bond with a stranger, especially on such short notice, but Mina was the exception. There was something about Mina that was so alluring and comforting that she couldn’t stop herself from being charmed. Mina had piqued her interest and she wanted to learn more about her.</p><p>The next thing she knew, a season had passed.</p><p>---</p><p>She had just finished building the new roof for the shrine. She would have finished sooner but the wood that she wanted to use wasn’t available at the time and she had to wait for it to restock. The statue was coming along nicely and the sculptor, Chaeyoung, estimated that it will be done in two months’ time. She almost didn’t notice the time flying by until Mina pointed it out.</p><p>“Can’t believe it’s been two months already,” Mina murmured.</p><p>They were sitting outside drinking hot chocolate while stargazing. A new routine that they had sewed into their lives because Mina loved sitting out whenever the moon was visible. She did it alone most of the time, but one day Dahyun decided that she wanted to join her, sharing hot chocolate as a peace offering. They either talk or sit in silence, enjoying the quietness of the night. Either way, it was comfortable.</p><p>“Two months? I didn’t even realize it,” Dahyun murmured astonishingly.</p><p>“Well, we did occupy our time a lot. It’s normal to not notice it.”</p><p>Dahyun hummed, sipping on her hot chocolate. The cool breeze of the night air coupled with a hot chocolate invoked a warm and comfy feeling inside of her. She chanced a look at Mina then, mesmerized by the beautiful girl. Her eyes were closed, head tilted back as if she was basking in the glow of the moon. She was ethereal and Dahyun could feel her heart skipped a beat when Mina opened her eyes to look at her.</p><p>Mina smiled lopsidedly. “What is it?”</p><p>The question broke Dahyun out of her thought. “Nothing. Just thinking if I have anything that needs to be done tomorrow,” she lied, face flushed from embarrassment. She noticed that Mina had a lot of mole on her face and she had the urge to trace it.</p><p>“Oh, the staring wasn’t because I look pretty?” Mina teased.</p><p>Dahyun chuckled nervously, the flirting was something that had recently developed between them. She didn’t even know when they had started doing it, but it eased into their conversation naturally. She loved it because it gave her hope that Mina might be into her too. “I, uh, yeah,” she stuttered. But just because she loved it, it didn’t mean she was good at it.</p><p>"Thank you." Mina smiled softly.</p><p>To save herself from further embarrassment, Dahyun changed the subject. "I guess if there's nothing tomorrow, I can work on the shrine for a bit."</p><p>“Do you maybe want to take a little break tomorrow?” Mina asked timidly.</p><p>Dahyun was surprised because it was the first time Mina initiated an outing. “Oh, do you have anywhere in mind?”</p><p>Mina leaned forward, pulling her knees into her chest; eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think up of a place. “Do you like swimming?”</p><p>Dahyun hummed. “I do, but I’m not sure if there’s any pool near here.”</p><p>“I was thinking of the waterfall actually.”</p><p>“There’s a waterfall here?” Dahyun tilted her head.</p><p>Mina nodded, smiling excitedly. “There is, but it’s a bit deep into the forest, past the meadow. We might have to do a little hiking to get there.”</p><p>“How did you know about it?” Mina looked away and Dahyun realized that this was one of the topics that they usually avoid when talking, anything related to her past life. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable.”</p><p>Mina shook her head. “No, no, I’m okay. Along my journey, I’ve come across it.” She smiled pensively.</p><p>Dahyun was curious, but she stopped herself from asking more. Mina would share with her if she wanted to. “I’m down with it.”</p><p>“Great. So, first thing in the morning?”</p><p>Dahyun nodded then she looked at her watch, noticing that it was late. “I think I’m going to head inside now. Do you want to come in?”</p><p>“In a little bit.”</p><p>Dahyun said her goodnight and headed inside. When she was cozied up in bed, her mind started to wander. Despite them living together for a couple of months now, Mina was still a mystery to her. An enigma that had been plaguing her mind with questions. It didn’t help that she was beginning to feel a spark of something for the girl.</p><p>But Dahyun was never one to push, so she kept those questions to herself, hoping that one day Mina would answer them. Especially when she started to notice some unexplainable things happening around the house after Mina decided to stay.</p><p>She was not the type to be interested in the supernatural (that’s her mom’s thing), but even she could see that there was something going on beyond her comprehension. She noticed that the flowers she grew in her house didn’t need to be watered regularly because it never loses its freshness. Even for the ones that were notorious for its strict need of constant watering. She chalked it up to Mina already watering them for her, even though she never told the girl about the watering schedule.</p><p>She had also noticed how animals seemed to love gathering or coming into her property. The most notable one would be a stag standing at the edge of her backyard as if observing the house. What really made it strange was the coloring of it, a white coating of fur instead of the usual brown ones. She didn’t really mind it though, assuming that the animals knew her house had food (even though she had been living there for quite a while now. So why are they here now?). So, she had taken to leave some fruit leftovers for them to eat.</p><p>Despite it all, she would give her the benefit of the doubt, because Mina had done nothing to warrant a worry out of her. She did some deep breathing exercises to calm her racing mind, and in a matter of minutes, she fell asleep.</p><p>That night she dreamt about a pair of glowing eyes looking directly at her in the dark forest, but instead of fear, she felt a familiar comfort. When she woke up, she didn’t remember what she dreamt about.</p><p>---</p><p>Mina was right when she said it would be a hike to get to the waterfall. They had been walking for almost an hour, traversing steep hills and uneven path. Dahyun slipped a couple of times due to the muddy ground, but thankfully Mina was fast enough to catch her. When the third time it happened, the girl didn’t let go of her hand, opted to hold it for the rest of the way. That set a permanent blush on her cheeks, and she was sure it didn’t go unnoticed by Mina, judging by her shy smile whenever her eyes wander back to her.</p><p>It was another 20 minutes when they arrived at their destination, the sight of the waterfall a wonder to her, and the sound of it roaring in her ears. She looked around in awe, taking in the beautiful scenery. “<em>This</em> is worth the hike.”</p><p>Mina laughed softly. “I’m glad. Do you want to swim now?”</p><p>“Sure, I’m sweating buckets here.”</p><p>They put down their bags near the shore and immediately started undressing. Even though she was comfortable around Mina, she was still shy to be in any level state of undress in front of the girl. So, she quickly took off everything—safe for her bra and underwear—and ran into the river. She yelped when she felt how cold it was.</p><p>“Dahyun! You should’ve taken it slow,” Mina chided worryingly.</p><p>“I thought it was w-warm,” She said between teeth chattering.</p><p>Mina shook her head fondly. She got in gracefully, slowly letting her body’s temperature acclimate with the water in her every step. In a matter of minutes, they started to swim circle with one another, playfully splashing whenever one of them got to close. The temperature of the water was beginning to be bearable as the sun rose higher and even then, they kept on playing.</p><p>Dahyun wanted to go near the waterfall, curious to see if there was anything behind it. The water around it was calm enough that she thought it wouldn’t be deeper than the area around the shore, but she was wrong. There was an undertow and she realized it too late when the current started to pull her. She tried swimming away, but it was too strong for her; she was helpless. She screamed as she flailed in the water, coughing violently when she swallowed it on accident. She could feel herself getting weak.</p><p>She was sinking further and further, her body becoming limp by the second. She had succumbed to her fatigue and was about to let go of her last breath until a hand pulled her above the water. She coughed out the water that was in her throat and tried taking in deep breaths while frantically holding onto her savior. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Mina holding onto her, but there was something different about her. Her eyes were glowing around the irises, staring intently at her.</p><p>“Hold on tight,” Mina instructed.</p><p>With her tired limbs, Dahyun tried clinging as tight as she can. Mina reached out her hand toward a tree and the tree’s branch started to grow toward them, wrapping itself around her wrist and pulling them to shore. When they reached it, Dahyun immediately crawled away to feel the dirt underneath her fingers, relief washing over her.</p><p>Mina kneeled next to her, fussing over her to see if there were any injuries. “I should have warned you about that. I’m so sorry Dahyun,” she said remorsefully.</p><p>Dahyun shook her head. “Don’t apologize, you saved me, Mina.”</p><p>They stayed like that until her adrenaline finally subsided. Dahyun lay down on her back, feeling tired down to her bones. She chanced a look at Mina, seeing the girl frown toward the waters. She reached out and pat her hand. “Thank you, Mina.”</p><p>Mina regarded her for a second, then looked away, still frowning. “I should’ve told you in the first place that it was dangerous to go there.”</p><p>Dahyun sat up. “Please don’t beat yourself up over that. I know that it wasn’t intentional.” She intertwined their hands together, forcing Mina to look at her, her irises still glowing. “What matters is that you saved me. Albeit it was a bit… unexplainable.”</p><p>“Well, allow me to explain then,” Mina said softly. “But not here and probably not today. I don’t have the stomach to look at that waterfall for the moment.”</p><p>“Where should we go—”</p><p>A noise coming from the forest interrupted them. It sounded like a person walking and stepping on branches along their path. It would have been nothing if the sound weren’t coming closer to them. Dahyun instinctively moved in front of Mina to shield her but stopped when Mina held her hand.</p><p> “It’s okay, Dahyun.”</p><p>As she said that a white stag stepped into view, walking slowly toward them. It stopped directly in front of them and Dahyun realized that it was bigger than she had thought. It towered above them and the antlers were more ‘branchier’ than that of a normal stag. She was in awe of the creature.</p><p>Mina stood up and stroked its face, cooing all the while as the stag huffed in contentment.</p><p>“Well, hello there,” Dahyun breathed out. This was the stag that she kept seeing in her backyard.</p><p>The stag bowed his head then sat down next to them, looking at her as if waiting.</p><p>“We can ride on him. He’ll take us back.”</p><p>“Ride him?” Dahyun asked in disbelief. “I-Is he okay with that?”</p><p>“He’s okay with it, here,” Mina mount first, sitting a little farther back so there was space in front of her, “you can sit at the front and I’ll hold you.”</p><p>“What about our stuff?”</p><p>“I’ll come back and bring them. Right now, the priority is for you to get warm.”</p><p>When Mina said that, then Dahyun realized how cold she was. She was hesitant, but she sucked it up and mounted the stag. She could feel Mina scoot forward and her arms were on either side of her, caging her.</p><p>“Hold on,” Mina whispered.</p><p>When she said that, the stag stood up and Dahyun tensed. But Mina’s arms around her made her feel a little bit safer. “This is very bizarre. It feels like I’m dreaming.”</p><p>Mina chuckled. “You’re not. This is very real.”</p><p>They start walking toward a different path than the one before.</p><p>“Isn’t the way back through there though?” Dahyun asked confusedly.</p><p>“This is a shortcut.”</p><p>Dahyun was still confused because the house was the opposite of where they were heading. But she shrugged and let it be, trusting the girl. They rode through the quiet forest; the stag’s hoofs served as background noise. It was peaceful, but Dahyun’s head was still buzzing from everything that happened.</p><p>“This explains it.”</p><p>Mina furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”</p><p>“Why my plants haven’t died even though I haven’t watered them for weeks or why there’s a white stag standing menacingly in my backyard every other day.”</p><p>“I forgot to introduce you. This is Ray.”</p><p>“Noted.”</p><p>Mina laughed airily, her breath tickling Dahyun’s ear. “You’re taking this very well.”</p><p>“Well, when your mom is a historian that likes to research about the occult, you tend to not bat an eye on these kinds of things.”</p><p>Mina let go of the fur and wrapped her arms around Dahyun, chin on her shoulder. “I wanted to tell you, I really do, but I can’t exactly come up to you and say that I’m a divine being. You would’ve thought I was crazy and I don’t want to scare you away.”</p><p>“It takes a lot to scare me away.” Dahyun rubbed Mina’s hands that were on her stomach in a comforting manner.</p><p>“I can see that now,” Mina murmured. “The reason why you’re seeing this guy around is because I have a duty I need attending to. He wants me to come with him and finish what I’m supposed to do before winter comes.”</p><p>“Why before winter?”</p><p>Mina curled her hands into fists. “Because winter is considered a dead season and that’s when I can gather my energy for spring.”</p><p>“Like hibernation?” Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>“In a way. So, instead of a cave, I have to stay in my <em>home</em>.”</p><p>Dahyun caught on to what she was saying. “The shrine.”</p><p>Mina hummed, uncurling her hands to lace it with Dahyun’s. “It has always been like that for hundreds of years now.”</p><p>“So, you won’t be here for winter.” With me, but she kept that to herself.</p><p>Mina hesitated for a second. “No.”</p><p>Dahyun felt her stomach churned. “I’ll try repairing the shrine quickly then.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dahyun,” Mina murmured.</p><p>Five more minutes of riding, they reached the end of the forest and in front of them was the backyard of the house. Ray sat down, letting them dismount easier.</p><p>Dahyun looked around in awe, trying to comprehend the situation. They had walked for an hour to get to the waterfall, but the trip back was only for a couple of minutes. “You meant to tell me we could’ve reached the waterfall in minutes instead of hiking a damn mountain to get there!”</p><p>Mina laughed at her outburst. “I needed the excuse to hold your hand,” she teased, but there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.</p><p>Dahyun noticed it, but she teased the girl back, showing her that she was okay. “We could do that anytime you want.” She rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>There was that quiver again in Mina’s voice. When she looked at her, gone was the bright eyes, replaced by the usual black and glittering eyes that Dahyun was familiar with. “Yeah.”</p><p>Mina smiled that gummy smile of hers, eyes in a crescent and Dahyun was sure she was mirroring her. “I have to go now. But just for a moment. I’ll be back, I promise.” She walked backward as she said it.</p><p>“I’ll be here waiting for you.”</p><p>Mina bowed playfully and mounted Ray. Her outfit changed into the white dress that Dahyun found her wearing on the first day. She turned around and started walking away toward the edge of the forest.</p><p>---</p><p>After two days of pacing around the house, Mina finally came back, looking the same way when she left, majestic on the back of her stag. Dahyun could feel her shoulders sagged in relief, happy to see the girl again. She felt miserable not having Mina around the house, as if she had never lived alone before.</p><p>Dahyun ran toward her, a big smile on her face. “Welcome back. Had fun frolicking around the fields?”</p><p>Mina chuckled. “I did.” She dismounted Ray, then beckon for Dahyun to come closer.</p><p>Despite her awe for the stag, Dahyun was still frightened of it. It was too big for her liking, but she put on a brave face and came closer. Mina held out her hand and she took it, heart pounding in her chest when she realized where she was pulling her to. “Is he okay with me touching?” She asked nervously.</p><p>“He’s a sweetheart,” Mina reassured her.</p><p>Dahyun closed her eyes as her hand touched the fur, expecting the stag to retaliate, but it never came. She opened her eyes and was relieved to see the stag standing still for her. Mina’s hand helped her stroke it, whispering words of encouragement to her. “This is actually therapeutic.”</p><p>“My favorite thing to do to pass the time.” Mina then looked at Dahyun solemnly. “I miss you.”</p><p>“Me too actually. It felt weird not having you around,” she sighed.</p><p>Mina let go of her hand. “Should we talk now?”</p><p>Dahyun nodded and they head inside. She prepared tea for both and sat by the porch.</p><p>"You can ask me anything you want. I'll be one hundred percent transparent with you," Mina started.</p><p>Dahyun racked her brain for questions and settled for the one that she was most curious about. “What actually happened at the shrine?” Dahyun asked.</p><p>Mina took a second to answer. “A lightning hit the tree and it fell on the shrine. I was ‘inside’ it and got knocked out. When I woke up you were hovering above me.”</p><p>Dahyun nodded, feeling satisfied for finally knowing what really happened. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Why did you stay with me even though you had a lot of things that needed to be done? You could’ve left the next day. Is it because I told you that I’m going to repair the shrine and you needed to keep an eye on me?”</p><p>Mina darted her eyes away, blushing. “It’s because you were interesting,” she said sheepishly. “Usually humans scare me, but you make me feel safe. You make me forgot what I really am and what I’m supposed to do but in a good way. I came to like spending time with you.”</p><p>Dahyun blushed up to her ears, surprised and delighted by the answer. “You know, I was a bit hesitant at first to let you stay, but as days go by, I enjoy having you around the house to the point that it feels weird when you’re not here.”</p><p>“It felt weird to me too when I was out there. I kept looking back to talk to you when I found something interesting, but you weren’t there.”</p><p>“God, we’re not even together but we’re already whipped for each other.”</p><p>Mina laughed at that, looking embarrassed and she joined along too. When the laughter died down, she turned serious. “Would you want that? Something more than friendship?” She asked.</p><p>Dahyun took a moment to answer. Would she want it? Nobody had ever made her feel this way and she believed that no one else but Mina could do it. “I do.”</p><p>“Even if I’ll be away for winter? That’s 4 months, Dahyun.”</p><p>“I’ve thought about it,” Dahyun reached out and held Mina’s hand, soft and warm a contrast to her calloused one, “and I’ve told you before, I’ll be here waiting for you.” She looked at Mina straight in the eyes. “It’s something inevitable, so all I can do is accept it. Besides, after that 4 months, I’ll have you for the whole year.”</p><p>Mina looked at her with astonishment, intertwining their hands together. “You’re willing to do that?” She murmured.</p><p>Dahyun shrugged. “I,” she squeezed her hand, trying to not get ahead of herself, “like you, Mina. I’m willing to do this with you.”</p><p>“And I like you too, Dahyun. More than you could ever think.”</p><p>Dahyun felt her heart skipped a beat then warmth bloom in her chest. They’re going to be fine. “I know that this is backward, but what exactly are you?”</p><p>Mina laughed wholeheartedly, taken aback by the question. “I’m a spirit that has been here since the beginning. I guard the forest and they call me a deity. But I’m not sure if I really am one.”</p><p>Dahyun tilted her head. “Well, I think you are though.” She shrugged.</p><p>“You’re biased because you like me.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>Mina shook her head in disbelief, beaming at her.</p><p>Yeah, they’re going to be just fine.</p><p>---</p><p>The rest of their days went the same as it was before. Their routine still consisted of cooking, eating, cleaning, and gardening together. The only thing added was Mina’s need to go out with Ray to ensure the forest was in tip-top condition. During that time, the Goddess would disappear for days and then came back with something she found along the way, like seeds or rare mushrooms that they could cook for dinner.</p><p>Whenever they garden, Mina would always show off her power, willing plants to grow faster but she always chastised her for that. No matter how cool it was to see plants sprout up from the ground at an unusual speed, she still loved waiting for it to grow. So, Mina complied with her wishes, gardening like how she was taught.</p><p>“What about the backyard? Do you know what kind of flower suitable for it?” Dahyun asked one night while they were snuggled in bed together. They had discussed the sleeping arrangement once again and Mina had shyly agreed to sleep with her on the same bed instead of the couch.</p><p>“I do.” Mina carded her fingers through Dahyun’s hair. “Do you want me to do something about it?”</p><p>Dahyun hummed, snuggling even closer. “If you want. I kind of have given up on trying and I want to focus on setting up my florist shop.”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>The work on the shrine was moving slightly faster than it was before because this time Mina helped with the heavy lifting. She had incredible strength and would bring Dahyun the planks needed or held the roof up, so it’ll be easier for Dahyun to hammer it down. It took a few weeks to finish and when it was done, all they needed was the statue.</p><p>After the shrine was repaired, they moved onto the next thing, which was the florist shop. Dahyun managed to buy a shop in town at a reasonable price and started renovating it. It was a dream come true as she watched the contractors build according to her vision and with Mina by her side it felt even more complete. She hired the florist that was selling flowers in the market to work with her, Hirai Momo, and with that everything was set.</p><p>Their lives were going smoothly, and they spend the rest of their days together at home or at the shop. They eventually went back to the waterfall, still loving the place despite what had happened, but they were more careful about where they swim.</p><p>They also spend time relaxing by the meadow at night to stargaze, an upgrade from the usual porch stargazing. Dahyun was busy explaining the story behind the constellations when Mina interrupted her.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Dahyun snapped her head toward the girl, still not wrapping her head on what Mina had just said. "What?"</p><p>Mina giggled, scooting closer until their foreheads were pressed together. "I love you Dahyun," she sighed.</p><p>Dahyun leaned forward to kiss her, overwhelmed by the feelings bubbling in her chest, threatening to burst out. When she pulled back, she breathed out, "I love you too, Mina."</p><p>All in all, they were content and in love.</p><p>The next thing they knew, two seasons had passed.</p><p>---</p><p>The air was crisp that morning, signaling winter. All the trees had lost their leaves, flowers reaching the end of its cycle, leaving their seed behind for when spring comes. It was silent except for the sound of their boots crunching from stepping on frozen leaves and she couldn’t help but think how Mina was right to describe winter as a dead season; the air still and chilly.</p><p>They walk to the shrine side by side, enjoying each other’s company despite the silence. They don’t feel the need to converse, probably afraid that one of them would burst into tears on what’s to come. But Mina reached out to intertwine their hands together and Dahyun complied. They didn’t let go even when they had reached their destination.</p><p>The shrine looked better than before. Everything was repaired and made pretty, especially the statue. Chaeyoung did a good job on it and it was worth every penny she spent. A beat passed and neither wanted to let go. In the end, it was Dahyun that took the first step, letting go of the hand that had been there with her for so long.</p><p>“I guess this is goodbye,” Mina murmured, eyes sunken. She was supposed to leave a week ago, but she held off to the last moment.</p><p>“I prefer ‘see you later’ than ‘goodbye’ though.”</p><p>“Me too.” Mina chuckled, albeit rough. Winter was really getting to her.</p><p>Dahyun pulled Mina into a tight hug, taking in the scent of spring, and wishing she could keep it in a bottle. She wanted to cry, but she held back, not wanting to make it even harder for both of them. Mina was clinging tightly too, letting out a shuddering breath against her and Dahyun knew she was thinking the same too.</p><p>Mina pulled back only to press her forehead against Dahyun. “I’ll come back when the first flower bloom, I love you Dahyun.”</p><p>Dahyun inhaled sharply, surprised by the words. “And I’ll be here waiting for you, I love you too Mina,” she breathed out.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Mina asked softly.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Mina held her face and kissed her. It was soft and tentative, but the warmth she felt flow through her whole body, making her heart skip a beat or twenty. She couldn’t help but smile and Mina was the same too, an expression of pure bliss on her face.</p><p>“I’m going to miss that,” Mina sighed.</p><p>“An incentive for you to come back.”</p><p>“For these lips, in a heartbeat.”</p><p>They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, holding each other for as long as they can. But when Mina started to cough Dahyun knew it was time. She pushed herself back, looking at Mina one last time, tracing the constellations on her face and committing it to memory.</p><p>Mina started walking away and when she reached the front of the shrine she stopped and turned. She smiled with tears in her eyes and disappear.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Spring</em>
</p><p>Dahyun was awoken by the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She groaned, tired from another night of restless sleep. She was still not used to sleeping alone, and with Mina’s scent on her pillow fading, it was even worse. But then her eyes snapped open when she realized that there were <em>birds</em> chirping outside.</p><p>She rose from her bed in haste, putting on Mina’s jacket that was on her chair, and ran toward her front door, only to stop in front of her glass door. There were flowers blooming in her backyard. Rows and rows of beautiful pink peonies filled the once barren yard to the brim and at the edge of it stood a woman with her back facing Dahyun. She opened the glass door and started running toward her.</p><p>Mina turned around and caught her, laughing that merrily laugh that she missed so much. "I'm home."</p><p>Dahyun clung to her tighter, breathing in the scent of spring. “Welcome home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! My twt is @anothingqueer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>